Purified Scars
by mistlove
Summary: Cold as she is, there is one person Suzuki Adelheid treasures. And that is her boss, Kozato Enma. Although generally emotionless, there are rare moments when she shows him just how much she cares. Implied SuzuEnma.


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.  
**Title:** Purified Scars  
**Summary: **Cold as she is, there is one person Suzuki Adelheid treasures. And that is her boss, Kozato Enma. Although generally emotionless, there are rare moments when she shows him just how much she cares. Implied SuzuEnma.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Amano Akira.  
**Notes:** This takes place directly after ch. 287. I guess this is just on my take on Adelheid and Enma's relationship. She seemed to value Enma's opinion on the matter of protecting the Vongola or not, when nobody else cared what he thought. Thanks in advance and please leave a review.  
_ _ _ _ _

"Enma, show me," Adelheid ordered.

Enma obediently pulled out his necklace. The ring gleamed faintly in the light, shimmering through the thick tape that sealed its presence.

Adelheid nodded in satisfaction. "That is the proof you've inherited, as the boss of the Shimon Family."

"It's easier if I walk you home, Enma," Rauji insisted.

"I said no."

"Don't listen to him, Ooyama. Protect him before he loses the ring," Koyo muttered.

Julie yawned. "Honestly, loser. Shape up, why don't you?"

Enma didn't reply. He put the necklace back under his shirt, quietly sipping his juice again.

"Abstain from such comments," Adelheid scolded with a frown. "We are a family. Keep from unconstructive comments to avoid internal fighting."

Koyo didn't listen, smirking instead at Enma's silence. "But Adelheid, you can't deny that he's such a loser-"

"I said _desist_!" the black-haired snapped much fiercer this time. "Did you not hear me the first time?"

The megane flinched at her sharp tone, obediently shutting his mouth.

Her red eyes narrowed, her lips pressing together in distaste. "Don't make me repeat myself next time."

"Right." Koyo squirmed slightly under her intense gaze. "Sorry."

"There had best not be a second time. Understand that."

The blonde nodded gingerly.

"You got told off, little brat," Julie snickered in a low voice.

Koyo glared back at him but did not reply.

Adelheid stood up. "You all are dismissed. We must get up early tomorrow to patrol Namimori. Some of you will come with me directly to Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun's house tomorrow."

Kaoru gave her a small bow before departing to his room without another word.

"Bu pi pu pa...," Shitt P chanted to herself as she turned from the doorway.

"Wait, Shitt P," Adelheid called. "I want you to relay our response to Gokudera Hayato tomorrow morning."

"Ba fuun. Right." The eccentric woman did a sharp nod. She turned to the hallway to leave for her room. "I will do that."

"Try not to give him a science orgasm this time," Koyo called after her with a snort. "What a nerd he is, that Hayato guy."

"At least he's smart. Unlike a little dumbass I know," Julie whistled.

"Julie, I swear I will-"

"Ignore him," Rauji cut in. "Didn't you hear what Adelheid said?"

"You're just scared of getting in a real fight, fatso-"

"Stay out of this, Ooyama. You're too patient with this guy." Koyo closed his fist, glaring at the mist guardian of his family. "Don't think you can keep talking like that, you ass-"

"What did I just say about negative comments?" Adelheid warned.

Koyo and Julie glared at each other, but shut their mouths.

"… G'night," Enma mumbled as he passed her to the doorway

She didn't reply but only watched him stride to his bedroom, enter, and then shut the door quietly behind himself.  
_ _ _ _ _

Enma clicked the buttons rapidly, frowning at the game screen. After a moment of brief struggling, the dreaded "GAME OVER" sign flashed on his screen. He swore softly in frustration. He had been playing for thirty minutes since the end of their conversation out of boredom. He was about to restart his fight but a knock on the door jolted him. He shut the game off and tucked it behind his back before turning to the closed door.

"Um. Who is it?"

There was no reply. Instead, the door creaked open to reveal Adelheid. She turned her gaze onto him, emotionless as usual.

"Adelheid?" Enma seemed surprised. He looked her over. She was wearing a black tank top and short shorts that revealed a good amount of her legs for him to see. Feeling his cheeks warm, he looked away in embarrassment. He knew that she didn't wear such revealing clothing on purpose; she just felt that it gave her more freedom.

"Enma."

He looked up at her briefly, meeting her cold gaze. He fidgeted and looked down at his feet.

"Come here," she ordered softly.

He locked eyes with her briefly before looking back down. He got up slowly from his comfortable position on the bed and shuffled several steps forward. There was still about two feet between them.

Adelheid sighed to herself and closed the remaining distance herself. "What are you doing these days?" She put her fingers against the patch on his cheek and pressed gently. He cringed slightly in pain and upon seeing her hard gaze, looked away in shame.

"Why aren't you standing up for yourself?" she demanded, feeling frustrated.

"… Sorry," he mumbled.

"Enma, I know you aren't weak." She ruffled his hair gently. "Take better care of yourself."

The redhead looked up, jolted by her tender words and actions. "Adelheid…"

"I have to expand our territory." She retracted her hand. "I can't take care of you."

"I know," Enma muttered, pouting slightly. "I don't need anyone to take care of me. I'm not a kid."

_You are a kid. A fragile and weak child. Maybe you don't see it yourself, but you are…._

"… I can't take care of you, but I will always be by your side," she whispered softly. "I promised you that much."

He looked up at her with wide eyes. "You… remember?"

She didn't reply but reached up to touch his cheek carefully. "Is it a bruise? Or a cut?"

"Cut…"

"There is a good ointment in the kitchen along with some new bandages-" Adelheid stopped mid-sentence when she saw tears surface in his clear red eyes. "Enma?"

He squeaked in surprise, quickly reaching up to rub away his tears. "It's nothing. I got something in my eye…." But when he pulled his hand away, more tears appeared, streaking slowly down his cheeks. He blinked, staring at his wet hands blankly, confused. "… Why…?"

Adelheid gathered into him her arms, holding him close. "Enma, it's alright. I know it's hard."

He blinked against the soft cloth pressed to his eyelids. He let out a small, strangled sob, biting down on his lip to try stifling his cries.

"Enma. It's hard, but you have to keep doing this." She squeezed him closer. "Until we can exact revenge on the Vongola, our purpose."

For a long while, they stayed like that. Enma kept trying to hold back the coming tears, unsure of why they were flowing in the first place. And Adelheid kept him close, wishing his pain away. She really would've taken his position if she could. He had a hard job he never wanted, never asked for.

The redhead pushed her away slowly after a few minutes, turning his head from her. "… Sorry. G… G'night," he murmured, a small blush just visible on his pale cheeks.

She smiled softly to herself. He always insisted on being indifferent and strong. He had to be, she knew, but he was just putting up a front. "Good night, Enma. I'll walk with you to school on Monday."

"Whatever," he mumbled, huffing indignantly. He really wasn't a child anymore...

_This young, fragile boy... I..._

She touched the necklace on his neck and pulled the hidden ring out from under his clothes. She fingered the ring for a moment before bringing it to her lips.

"Because I promised such, I will never leave you," she whispered.

His red eyes widened as his cheeks burned hot. She was beginning to turn away when he grasped the hem of her shirt, tugging it shyly.

She glanced back at him, seeming a little surprised. "Enma?"

"... T-Thanks," he mumbled.

"Anytime, Enma," she smiled.

She departed out the door, shutting it carefully behind him. He heard her soft footsteps before a snort from one of the male members of his family.

"Oi, telling him off, were you?" Julie's voice asked in the hallway, "… Oh, daaaamn. That is one _dangerous_ outfit you are sporting, Adelheid…."

"Don't be lewd, Julie," she reprimanded coldly. "I want you to do your job properly tomorrow. If you leave and chase women around, you can be sure that you will pay dearly."

"Jealous, Adelheid?"

"Don't make me purify you," she warned.

Julie made a tsking sound and apologized to her before departing to his room with heavy footsteps.

Enma smiled to himself, settling back down onto his bed. With everyone else, she was cold and ruthless. No one else had ever and would ever see the more sentimental side of her cold personality.

She was a leader. She was a friend. She was a woman that he treasured.

And he hoped, she felt the same way about him.  
_ _ _ _ _

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
